


C.1

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep
Kudos: 15





	C.1

……

「唔……哼唔……」

甜蜜的酒精味搅合了浓郁花香，更衣室的狭小却是加深了某种微妙的情趣。一只雪白的美足时不时晃动着闯出遮掩的帘子，引人遐想。

「你轻点……呃……」

「呼……唔……轻……」

被操弄的人似乎已经能熟练地用气息的轮替来减弱呻吟声，但还是要用一只手掩住嘴避免意外，另只手像猫咪似地用抓挠对方肩胛的动作来表达轻微的抗议。

发情的小动物浑身都散发着熟透的气息，小穴每被捅过一次便都会漫出酥酥热热的蜜液。金泰亨只能刻意保持深呼吸才能避免失控，却还要做出游刃有余的样子，在Omega能够被衣服盖住的地方深深浅浅留下吻痕。

Alpha的味道是夜来香。浓烈又缠绵诱人，像他做爱时迷离氤氲的漂亮眼睛——不能轻易对视。不然动辄就要被勾去魂，沦陷在花香浮动的迷情漩涡里。

「得快一点……一会儿还有聚餐呢。」

同身下激烈的动作不相符，金泰亨嘴边的笑和语气都是不紧不慢的。他的嗓音松弛低沉，带着份天然的情欲意味，在听者耳边种下诱惑的音符。

「那你就快点射……艹……！」

低声骂了一句，朴智旻咬紧嘴唇，干脆解放两只手抱住Alpha的脖子，双腿更是抬高夹紧了，更紧密地同金泰亨的身体贴合着。伴随对方的进出频率颤栗耸动。

「哈……哈嗯……」

「唔……」

……

仍处在高潮的余韵中，空气中满是发情期Omega桃香四溢的信息素味道。然而力气已经消耗了大半，朴智旻堪堪挂在金泰亨身上，还有欲液伴随身体细微的痉挛从那处滑落。

「抑制剂呢？」

金泰亨轻声问着，用一只手把Omega刚刚弄乱的头发理顺。

朴智旻吸了几口气，趴在金泰亨肩头懒散地嘟囔道：

「忘带了。」

「啧……」

金泰亨颇无奈地低眉笑了笑，大手捧起Omega荡漾着欲望的粉嫩脸庞，垂目盯着那水红诱人的双唇看了数秒，而后俯首轻轻咬上斯人晕出桃子起泡酒香气的后颈。

「整天都在想什么……抑制剂都能忘带。」

暂时标记完成过后，金泰亨缓慢将半身赤裸的尤物放下，看人踉跄着站不稳便又赶紧把人扶好了。朴智旻软在他身上，细细地喘着气断续道：

「我……我腿软了。你先去吧。」

揉揉桃酒猫儿的脑袋，Alpha勾起唇笑得宠溺又色气。

「我的错。我等你。」


End file.
